Talk:Ryuuichi Aoi/@comment-25712820-20150402212515/@comment-75.159.36.228-20150405212930
I feel like Orie wanted another child so she can keep her husband. Like if the guy wants to leave he will leave. Having his baby will not make him stay. Well this dumb ass bitch will get no pity from from me. I would admired a woman who is willing to go her all for he child and child alone. This one however? A whole new world. Yes there fiction and I'm am well aware. However I compare to reality, emotion, logic, and "if this was real approach." And what I saw? Is wrong. And that will not change. Even my mom was swearing about this dumb bitch like there was no tomorrow.i told the whole thing, gave her a Scenario even, about how this woman wants another child because she feel "unloved" by her first one and fears her husband will leave her, and how a relative pretty relative came in and she became more insecure and a great possibility jealous, and wanted another baby thinking it will solve her husband possibility of leaving her, have baby who will love her, (What happened to Baby #1 in all of this) but then something went wrong cause this child was not a normal baby and they were about to die together, luckily her father in law and sister in law saved the day. Had the child removed from her womb and transferred to the sister in law who fuckin kindly voluntarily carried the child for her, she woke up and found out and saw her in law and was attack her! Like bitch that is your child in there and this woman is unconscious and defenceless. Baby was born, she went into a depressive state, she started talking about how nice it would be if she had died together with the child instead, one day she finally fucking tried to feed her baby, but the baby. Wouldn't. Tried asking doctors and oh father in law got involve after finding out that they did not went to him for help.Turns out she does not have the nutrients the child needs, instead her sister in law has what the child needs. When she saw her baby being held lovingly by her sister in law the bitch I don't know, tried to attack and was gonna harm the child so sister in law broke her wrist (cheers) any who father in law stopped sister in law and she gave the baby to her but the baby cried, feeling like. Victim and somewhat shocked she gave the baby to her knock out beauty sister in law, and wailed. Sister in law keep feeding the baby and the mother is brewing a lot of hatred and more insecurities for the woman who saved her and her child and oh another idea popped that if she killed her child then the woman would leave and she'll just have another child, problem would be solved right? She'll another baby and her husband won't leave her anymore and her third child will love her.... (She forgot the part that she will that either way if she has another baby. Not normal human baby remember? She struggled and almost lost her life on her first, almost died on her second what makes her thinking the third would be different? Yeah. This crazy bitch. She attempted murder, first child saw, and yet she continued an proceed in choking her defenceless baby! How baby #1 retaliate when she saw her beloved baby bro being chocked to death by this bitch? Broke the window and stabbed the bitch with the broken glass. The end.